Interracial Relations
by Evelyn Sanders
Summary: A young girl, new to being a wraith whorshiper discoveres just what is expected of her and she refuses. This threatens her life but the commander has a proposition for her.
1. Chapter 1

"Give me one good reason human, why I should not now end your pathetic life!" He snarled inches from her face. She stood her back against the wall, her nails digging into the surface for some kind of hold to reassure her, but she found nothing. Her eyes were wide, her face sideways pressed against the wall. Her breath had been caught in her throat for quite some time now, causing her to be unable to breathe. She knew what he wanted and she was not giving it to him, not if it meant her life. When the force of his feeding hand did not come she dared to turn his way. His hands were against the wall just above her head. His arms blocked her from moving away but his head was hanging in exasperation. Finally he shook it and sighed heavily.

"I won't." She whispered meekly, but the strength in her eyes was undeniable, she wouldn't. He growled softly, but more to himself. Slowly he pulled one hand from the wall and stroked her face and immediately he felt her muscles tense and her body shutter at his touch. She closed her eyes tightly and pulled her arms in to protect herself. Another sigh.

"I know." He murmured to her softly and finally leaned away from her. His piercing yellow eyes studied her face closely. She was so young and beautiful; she would not live long on the hive with such an attitude. Female worshipers were here for the sole purpose of pleasing their wraith masters. She knew he was struggling greatly. He wanted her so badly, he longed for the pleasure that would come so easily with her, and yet, the denial she thrust at him, how closed she was to even considering the idea hurt, it hurt his pride, it hurt his feelings, it physically hurt him. "Then what will you have me do?" He almost gasped, totally torn and exhausted from battling with her. She shrugged slightly and slipped around him so she was no longer pinned against the wall.

"I do not want to die, but I will." She said defiantly, her strength returning. The sound made him tense, He had just allowed her to live and she had the never to talk like that! He whirled around and pushed her roughly until she fell against the couch with a huff.

"You insolent human! Are you so foolish as to forfeit your life for something so simple? Am I so repulsive you would not even consider?" He snarled stalking back towards her. She would not be pinned again; she rolled off the couch and leapt to her feet, keeping her distance from him. Her eyes narrowed as she watched his every move.

"I refuse to give myself so willingly to a beast after nothing but my body so that once I have fulfilled my purpose I will be tossed away!" She snarled at him and he was forced to stop and ponder her words. Would he simply throw her away went he grew bored? Looking at her body he could not believe he would ever become bored. His expression became gentler as he walked slowly to her.

"I would not throw you away…" He purred, but her response shocked him so that he froze once more.

"Ha! You say that now, for it just may be true right now! But I have heard many stories from the older women in the commons whose wraith promised them the very same thing, but look at them now! Forgotten old hags that you look upon with disgust!" She was yelling now and he was certain any wraith walking by would have heard her. There was no convincing her, she had made her mind up. He growled, mostly from defeat. He had never come across a female with as much potential as she that simple refused.

"You will die, perhaps not by my hand, but I promise you will not last long upon this hive." He said, his voice full of defeat as he crossed his arms at the girl still holding a defensive pose in the middle of the room. She narrowed her eyes and spat on the floor.

"You disgust me!" She finished and before he could lunge at her she slipped from his room and had taken off down the hall. He had no interest in going after her, a lost cause, a beautiful hopeless girl. He shook his head and closed the door to his quarters.

She was running down the hallway, her chest heaving. How long had she been going and not a single wraith had stopped her yet. Finally she had to stop and catch her breath. Taking huge gulps she was feeling rather impressed with herself for evading capture, of course that all came crashing down on her when a deep husky voice came from behind.

"What are you doing here?" It growled, the low tones were a mix of amusement and displeasure. She turned slowly to come face to face with the hives commander. She could help but think about how many females he had, the whores that probably reveled in the animal like sex wraith seemed to be so obsessed with. She couldn't hide a look of disgust which made him tilt his head and raise an eyebrow. "I will ask again human, what are you doing here?" His voice was still not harsh. Once she had caught her breath she stood tall, her shoulders back and he couldn't hide a look of amusement, the girl reminded him a lot of a queen.

"Dying." She said simply, as if it was something people did every day. His amusement vanished as he gave a look of confusion. Crossing his powerful arms he studied her face to see if she were joking, it did not look that way.

"Hmm, is this something you do every evening before bed?" He asked coyly. She scowled at his joke. Was he mocking her unavoidable future? Surely he had heard the news by now about a runaway uncomplying human.

"Don't mess with me! I have suffered enough. Please if you're the one to seal my fate, please finish it quickly!" She cried out in exasperation, wanting so desperately for these wraith games to end, but the look he gave her told her he was not playing games.

"Alright, as long as we are not messing with each other, will you please tell me what you are really doing outside the dart bay?" He asked flicking his long coat tail behind him and moving closer to her. It was then he noticed that tension, how she flinched away from him. What had this human so afraid of wraith, and yet so outspoken?

"I was running away, and I didn't know I was going to the dart bay." She said softly wrapping her arms around her. He nodded slowly and a slight smile twitched at the corner of his lips. Ah he knew what was bothering her so much. She was a new worshiper, young and inexperienced and she obviously had been assigned to a demanding wraith. And by the look of her body he knew what she had been assigned to be used for.

"Ah…" He purred softly, and quickly he reached out and grabbed her arm. She tried pulling away but he was too quick. Pulling her very close to him he pressed her lips to her ear. He could feel her struggle against him, the utter distaste for being so close. "Is this what you fear?" He purred seductively to her. She squirmed again but he could feel the shiver run down her back. "Ah, it is." He purred again.

"You disgusting brute! Let me go!" She yelled but his hand came up to silence her, turning her around so her back was against his chest she felt him chuckle. It was a rolling laughter that made her stomach twist.

"Relax, I'm messing with you." He said, still laughing as he let her go, she pulled quickly away and stood on the other side of the hall. She was giving him a death glare that made him smile. "Now who would have turned someone who hates wraith as much as you into a worshiper?" He pondered watching her. She truly hated his race a lot, and it was terribly visible. "I'll tell you what darling, I'll let you live on this hive, I won't require any services from you except that you agree to have an open mind about wraith. Allow me to teach you something about us alright?" He offered her. She had to ponder it a moment then glared at him.

"If you try anything and I mean anything ill either run away or take my own life!" She threatened. She pretended to give a pouting face.

"We wouldn't want that now would we?" He mused softly.


	2. Chapter 2

The commander's quarters were spacious and comfortable. She found it hard to be so tense and angry all the time when she curled into her soft small bed covered in warm thick blankets, and the soft rugs made her giggle when she ran her toes threw them. Of course she did none of these things in front of him. Whenever he was in the room she sat silently and cold in the corner of the room glaring at the ground, but slowly, she couldn't deny it, she was relaxing. Today he was out on a culling mission and she took the opportunity to shower. The water was soft and warm, gently rolling over her body like a warm waterfall. She hated how much she was enjoying wraith things; she hated how she let herself smile. Stepping out of the shower her feet danced on the fluffy rug as she wrapped the warm soft towel around her body and tip toed out to grab her clothes. Stepping into the main room she spotted him sitting at his computer. The sharp intake of breath made him smile softly, but he continued working at his desk, not even glancing her way.

"What are you doing here?" She squeaked in embarrassment vanishing back into the bathroom and slamming the door shut. Rolling his eyes he rose slowly from his desk and grabbed her clothes sitting on the bed and knocked softly on the door.

"Do you want these?" He growled softly threw the door. There was a moment of silence and the door slide open slightly and her hand shot out and snatched the clothes from him and vanished back inside. A soft smile played along his lips and he leaned against the wall by the door. "If you must now, I removed myself from the culling list." He said, answering her past question.

"Why would you do that?" She called from the bathroom, her voice muffled. Closing his eyes he crossed his arms and sighed deeply. He remained silent long enough that she poked her head out to see if he was still there. Finding he was closer then she thought she jumped back and hit her head on the wall. He chuckled, and shook his head and moved back to his desk.

"I am far too busy, and tired to go out this time." He said blandly and collapsed on the chair in exhaustion. She rubbed the back of her head and watched him go. Slowly emerging from the bathroom she sat on the ground leaning against the couch and began brushing her hair. She had noticed he seemed drawn out recently, but she wasn't going to show that she was interested. She simply made a bored acknowledgement sound.

Later that night she found herself terribly bored. She paced the room and rubbed her hands together repeatedly as the commander sat on the couch trying to relax, but every time she would pass him he would be stirred from his thoughts. Finally he could not quite take it anymore. Rubbing his fingers on his temples he growled softly making her stop.

"Will you stop that?" He snarled. She stared at him a moment and threw her arms and falling to the floor in a dramatic sigh. He groaned and opened his eyes to see her sprawled out all over his carpet like a child. Her dark hair was scattered around her, her curved body twisted in strange ways yet it all looked so natural and beautiful. He sighed and slide off the couch and sat on the floor a few feet away from her. "What's wrong?" He spoke softer now, but she didn't move. Her eyes continued to stare at the ceiling. Slowly she began untwisting herself until she was on her side, draped over his floor like a model.

"I'm bored." She sighed, her stunning blue green eyes watched him intently, trying to figure out what he was thinking, but nothing came to mind, his face was so blank, he hid his thoughts so well sometimes it frustrated her.

"Come here." He purred softly extending an arm towards her. She shot him a surprised look and pulled away pulling into a closed defensive position and shook her head quickly. He groaned slight and kept his hand extended. "Stop being such a child, just come here." He ordered, but his voice remained gentle. She scoffed at him and narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not a child! And I warned you if you try anything…" She was cut off by him waving his hand to silence her.

"Yes I know, you will attempt suicide, now that we have that cleared up will you come here!" He growled growing impatient with her. Reluctantly she moved closer to him and sat with a foot between them. She crossed her arms and held her legs close to her body. He hummed softly to himself and she wasn't quite sure what that meant. There was a long silence and nothing happened. She was growing angry with him then in a split second with unusual strength and grace he lifted her and set her gently on the floor and was quickly over top her. She opened her mouth the scream but he covered it quickly. She tried fighting him but he wasn't going anywhere. A grin danced across his lips as he lowered himself further onto her until he was almost pressing against her, his lips brushed along her cheek.

"You promised!" She cried out between his hands, he only laughed shaking his head. Running his fingers along the side of her face he pressed his face into her hair and inhaled deeply. Then pulling back slightly he stared in her obviously angry eyes and he flashed an innocent and charming smile.

"What do you think I'm going to do human? Have you jumped to conclusions? Or are you still considering all the options?" He asked, taking in her scowling expression and the tension in her body he laughed. "I think I can guess." He said between laughs and slowly lifted himself from her, but he dragged her up with him and sat her between his legs and pulled her hair behind her. She attempted to pull away but he wasn't letting go. "One thing about wraith, never assume you know what they are doing or thinking, they can often surprise you." He whispered to her running his fingers gently threw her hair. She pouted and crossed her arms.

"Oh, I think I have a pretty good idea what was going through you head." She snarled at him, only to find he yanked her backwards so he could look her in the eyes. His expression was stern and cold.

"Tell me then, what was I thinking." He hissed coldly. When he got no response he returned her to her normal position, leaving her to hang her head. He was doing this just to mess with her, playing with her head, making her do things he could later punish. The rhythm of his fingers through her hair made her tired. "Wraith are complicated creatures. You could live your whole life with us and never learn how to read us." He continued once he had calmed himself down. She shifted herself until she found herself unconsciously leaning against his chest.

"Then how do you understand your own kind if you're so susceptible to changing on a dime." She questioned softly, her eyes were closed and he was still playing with her hair, reveling in this rare moment of peace.

"We have the advantage of being connected mentally. I can feel my brother's thoughts and feelings." He answered in a cooing voice as his fingers began trailing down her neck sending shivers down her spine. When his fingers hit a delicate spot she gasped and grabbed his leg, he fingers digging into his own sensitive spot on the inside of his thigh making him growl with pleasure. The whole little event pulled her from her trance and she scattered away from him. Like that the moment was broken and she was herself again, stalking to her little beg and curling up in it, avoiding looking at him.

"That's special." She spat and turned her back to him. Sighing heavily he rose and moved into his own sleeping quarters leaving her alone in the room to her thoughts, and her thoughts ran wild. She had just betrayed everything she believed in doing that. And yet she kind of liked it…no! She shook her head, no not a chance, he was a wraith. She growled to herself and pulled the covers over her head trying to chase away the memory, but of course that wasn't going to happen. Her dreams were filled with wraith in many different scenarios.


	3. Chapter 3

Every night since then he would come back and sit down and tell her something more about wraith, but now, she refused to sit anywhere near him. Always sitting with her back to him pretending not to listen. At first he grew irritated with her, considering their deal was she would have an open mind. He was about to give up on this lost cause when he noticed she was listening. He thought she simply ignored him until one night she asked a simple question.

"Your children do not need to feed?" Her voice was soft and reserved, but he heard the curiosity in it none the less. He stopped typing the report he was working on and turned to find her standing shyly against the wall playing with her sleeve. Ah he was getting through that pride thickened head. Sometimes he thought she was worse them him.

"Indeed. Wraith children and the same as human children." He answered standing up, but as soon as he moved her head snapped up to him and she back further away. She was feeling vulnerable, and it wasn't just asking the question that made her feel that way. She was thinking something…but what? He struggled to discover her mind but the many barriers were impossible to penetrate. The longer he stared into her eyes the more he realized she was battling with something.

"Then…when do they have to start feeding?" She whispered, looking back down at her sleeves and pulling at them. Why was she so hard to read! He growled softly to himself, not knowing what she really wanted to ask drove him crazy. He stepped closer to her and tilted his head.

"Why don't you ask what is really bothering you." He hummed gently to her, this time she didn't move or look at him. Her own head tilted as if she were examining some invisible thing on the floor. She fiddled some more and turned to walk away from him, but never venturing too far. He decided not to approach further, but to press with the question. "Ask, I promise to give you a truthful answer." Now she looked at him, nervousness in her eyes.

"It's not the truth I'm worried about." Her voice was no louder than a sigh and he was struggling to hear her.

"What worries you then human?" He purred. The commander had yet to learn her name, mostly because she so avidly refused to tell. She shook her head quickly and crossed her arms protectively.

"Forget it, pretend I never said anything." That wall was back up; she was gone from all understanding. But he wasn't about to let her go that easily. Now he was holding her arm, but the grip was gentle, not like his normal restricting hold, and for once she did not pull away. Instead her eyes wandered the ground. "Please…I'm breaking…" She begged softly. He noticed her hands were shaking uncontrollably. He held them gently to calm her.

"I know." He murmured to her, his eyes locked on her hands as he brought them up to his lips and kissed them gently. He felt a tremor run threw her body as she closed her eyes and shuttered. A weak jerking motion tried pulling her hands free but he wouldn't let her. "It's not a bad thing you know." He continued, lowering her hands but still holding them.

"Yes it is. It feels awful. I feel sick and weak…" She retorted but the cruelness to her voice had vanished, and she sounded more like a hurt child.

"Only because you are fighting it." He murmured again. His gentle tones made her dizzy as she gave another jerk to get away, but he refused.

"It's against everything I know to be true; it's against everything I have fought for!" She whimpered softly finally able to jerk her hands free and she stepped away from him "I won't." She whispered. "I won't." Her voice grew stronger each time. "I will not give in to you!" She hissed violently at him. What was he doing wrong? Each opportunity he had to show her, he did something or maybe it was what he didn't do, but every time he lost the battle. He sighed exhausted and shook his head.

"You are so prideful, in many ways you are worse than a wraith" That comment made her growl but he continued. "But I am not giving up on you, not yet human. I'll show you, I can be much more determined." With a sly smile he flicked the tail of his coat behind him and strut from the room, leaving her there. As soon as he was gone, she stood there a moment then crumbled to the ground, her whole body shaking from fatigue. Oh how she had to fight ever impulse that came into her body just to hold herself together that much. This was a losing battle, she had to get away if she was going to regain her strength at all, but for now, she slipped into the most needed rest she had in a long time.

She was out when he returned, collapsed on the floor. If he didn't know better he would have thought she was unconscious, which she very well might have been. Lifting her gently he laid her in her bed and covered her with the many warm blankets. Sitting at his desk he watched her sleep. He knew what he had to do, he knew how to break her, perhaps not break her, but more of release her. The torture she puts herself through each day with him was slowly killing her. When she arrived her youth and beauty radiated off her, now she looked tired and worn, past her years. Though he could convince himself he was doing it for her own good, he could never deny the fact it was his own personal desires driving him. Perhaps she was right, perhaps all wraith were monsters, some more than others. He was the worst of all. Justifying himself with doing good, the reality was much different, but for now he wasn't changing. What he didn't know was soon this young girl he was trying to 'save' would end up saving him.

When she finally woke up she could hardly remember what happened, but what she did know she had never felt so good. Her body felt refreshed, as did her mind. She stretched slowly and emerged slowly from the warm cocoon of blankets and stretched again, a smile plastered to her sleepy face, she did not notice the commander watching her from the shadows of the room. Silently slipping from the room he gave her the whole day to herself. She took advantage of the personal day, she danced around the room to silent music, even cleaned up a bit, she showered and messed with her hair until she left it a mess at her shoulders and giggled. All day she smiled and laughed to herself dancing around his quarters. When he did come back he couldn't help but smile and watch her. When she noticed she froze and immediately her face flushed red. He grinned softly and closed the door behind him. She was to embarrassed and giddy from earlier to remember how angry she was with him.

"Good evening." He said in soft undertones as he made his way slowly to his desk. She watched him for a moment then averted her eyes and gave a short nod and gathered her things that were scattered about the floor. She didn't even notice at first all she was in was a tank top and her underwear. He had noticed right off, and when the realization finally hit her he heard a soft squeak and her things hit the ground. "Did someone forget to get dressed today?" He mused softly staring at the computer screen. He heard her grumble something, but he couldn't quite make it out.

"Where have you be all day." She attempted to bark at him, but her good day simply wouldn't let her be angry. He rolled his shoulders and heaved a dramatic sigh.

"Here and there, hard day today." He muttered, glancing slightly at her, she pulled on a pair of baggy pants. He grinned slightly. "I liked it better the other way." He dared to say, what happened next proved her good mood. She scoffed and threw a shoe at him then laughed slightly. He dodged the shoe and turned to look at her smiling and shaking her head. Not so sensitive about such comments. Today would be perfect. He leaned back against the chair and watched her gather the things she dropped. That usually glow was returning, her hair shinned and she moved with a bounce in her step. Each time she would bend down to pick something up his stomach twisted and he had to force himself to relax, but everything about her was so perfect.

"I decided to clean things up a bit, you're a pig, you know." She said casually not turning to look at him, then suddenly she shot him a look. "Don't get use to it." She warned and he put his hands up and looked shocked.

"I would dare darling." He purred and turned back to his work, ignoring the look she gave him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Explicit scene**

It was today, he would finally pull her from this delusion. He woke early in the morning and moved swiftly to wake her up. As soon as his cool hands touched her she jolted awake. Once he was certain she was up he turned away from her and waved her to get up.

"Get ready, we are leaving." He muttered slightly grabbing his coat and pulling over his tight white t-shirt and fastening it till it was snug against his muscular body. She stared groggily at him and blinked a few times.

"Where are we going?" She groaned rubbing her face and smoothing out her hair. Slowly she pulled herself from the comfort and warmth of her blankets and stood in her shorts and tank top.

"I'll tell you later, now we must go." He spoke with urgency and tossed her a bag filled with her stuff. "I already packed you, wear something comfortable." And that was all, he moved into the other room and she just stared after him. Finally she pulled herself from this haze and pulled on sweatpants and a lose T-shirt. Brushing her hair she pulled it into a pony tail and sighed still tired. He finally emerged and left the room motioning for her to follow. She had to jog to keep up. It had been so long since she had left his quarters; it felt weird to see these halls again. No wraith were walking about except for the occasional drone guarding, of which did not dare to stop the commander.

"Seriously, if you don't tell me where we are going I'm stopping right here!" She threatened, but unexpectedly he whirled around and grabbed her arm covering her mouth. He snarled inches from her face and pulled her into the shadows and kept in that position for a short while. Finally he slowly lowered his hand, a growl still rumbling in his chest.

"Be silent child! Do you want someone to hear? No one knows you are even alive on this hive!" He confessed hissing. Her eyes grew wide. Of course, why else would she be allowed to live peacefully on the hive ad never called on to do normal duties around the hive and not just her masters. She had no idea he had been playing this game all along. She stayed silent and once he was satisfied he pulled her along again. Soon she recognized this hall. It was where she had met him. Why were they by the dart bay? Opening the door he pushed her in. She gave him a confused look, but he refused to make eye contact. Opening one of the darts he lifted her with ease and set her down, sliding down in front of her and closing the dart.

"Now will you tell me?" She asked, but she kept her voice low. He turned his head and studied her for a moment then started up the vessel. Zooming out of the hive he smiled softly.

"You will find out soon enough." He was growling, but it was more a purr, like a tiger purr. He was obviously pleased with something. She huffed and leaned back preparing for a long ride, and it was, 2 hours she sat in silence. They approached a planet just as she was getting fidgety. When they did finally land he leaned over and scooped her out of the seat and pulled her from the dart. She squirmed and pulled herself from him and growled.

"I can get out fine by myself thank you!" She spat and then a warm breeze ran through her hair and she stopped. Taking in a deep breath of the fresh sweet air she shuttered happily. How long had it been since she was outside? Then she looked down at the soft grass waving in the wind. She spun around taking in the scene. A wide open field, a small lush forest to one side and tall majestic mountains in the distance. Oh it was all breath taking! She smiled and took off, running her hands through the long grace and collapsing in a small patch of wild flowers. She rolled back and forth taking in the wonderful scent of living things and dirt. How sweet it was! He slowly walked up to her smiling; she couldn't help but noticed the wide blowing his silk white hair and the long black trail of his coat. How smoothly he moved among the grasses, he looked so graceful! And yet deadly, the grin, reveling those pointed teeth, those cat like yellow eyes and the blue green translucent skin. The dark coat and his ominous presence, it all made her shiver. When he finally made it beside her he stood tall and clasped his hands behind his back.

"Nice, isn't it?" He purred softly and glanced up around the wide expanse. She nodded softly, becoming herself once more.

"I didn't know wraith could appreciate beauty like this." She admitted sitting up slowly, pieces of grass and twigs stuck in her hair. He glanced down at her with disappointment.

"Have you been listening to anything I have taught you?" He asked, his low voice making her shiver with excitement. Something about his presence here, in this open natural setting, it really set her off. Enjoying the warmth and musky scents and his commanding presence did something to her, and she liked it, yet her mind did not. He got no response from her, yet she was looking right at him, he knew why, he smiled at her and extended a hand. "Shall we explore everything else?" He asked calmly and she grinned broadly and, on her own accord, grabbed his hand and let him help her up.

The wandered the vast landscape until dark, at some point in the day she wrapped her arm around his and he escorted her about, taking her threw the forest, letting her dance around the trees and play games with him. He just smiled and occasionally chuckled at her. When night did fall she expected to be taken back, but when he started a fire, a whole new excitement took over. She sat close to the warmth and found herself lost in the dancing flames, how they made her feel, she was in a trance. The commander simply stood off in the shadows and watched her as she swayed with the flames. She had become a totally new person. She was giddy, and almost drunk with the natural fresh air, she acted the same way, returning to her innocent roots. Becoming a natural. Turning her into something she never thought she could be, but something happened that surprised them both.

He walked up to her at some point and squatted down. His long silky hair brushed along her shoulder and she glanced at him, her eyes dancing in the fire light. Suddenly those gently fingers were running thru his hair, untangling it and running the delicate smooth strands against her skin. Not a word was spoken, for fear of ruining the moment. He let himself sit on the ground next to her and she crawled into his lap and curled up, leaning her head against his chest. Her eyes were heavy; the day had taken a strong effect, so much activity and stimuli and left her exhausted. Now he was playing with her hair. Cool fingers ran down her neck making her shiver slightly.

"What's happening to me?" She whispered softly, turning her face to look at him. Her defiant side seemed to hardly hold an argument to this new side, she was spiraling down, and yet she was giving in so easily. He put a finger to her lips.

"Shhh love, nothing is happening." He murmured softly to her and continued to play with her hair, but then she adjusted and was kneeling in his lap until her neck was even with his face. She tilted her head down to look in his eyes and snaked her fingers around his neck. His own arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her into him.

"Liar." She purred, but was smiling, so he knew everything was going well. He kissed her collar bone making her sigh and tilt her head back, exposing herself more to him. His lips traced along her neck, the cool smooth touch sent a fire burning through her. The next thing she noticed his hands were running up her shirt and pulled it over her head leaving her in just a bra and he growled softly. Why did humans have to wear these things? For a second she pulled back and grinned slyly at him. "Cleaver bastard!" She joked. "Dragging me out here until you got what you wanted!" She hissed seductively. He chuckled slightly.

"I did no such thing darling; I had no intention of this." He purred against her neck, she could feel the vibrations. She pushed him away again and narrowed her eyes, a cruel and cunning thought danced across her eyes.

"Well then…" She murmured and began climbing off him but he grasped her and buried his face in her hair and shook his head.

"Doesn't mean I don't want it." His voice was muffled in her hair but she tossed her head back and laughed pulling his head back, tilting her head she grinned and started to climb off again, but he only grabbed her more desperately. "God women! Do you want me to beg?" He cried out. His body already ached franticly for her, and it was taking all his self control to take it slowly, he couldn't live if she walked away now. Ah the relief that flooded over him when she pressed herself back against his chest.

"That would be nice…but I won't make you." She said, and he growled happily. She began working his jacket off, but it was much more difficult then she thought it would be, when it did finally fall from his shoulders she almost yelped with satisfaction. It wasn't long before he had her stripped down completely. The fire dancing off her smooth perfect skin caused him great pain. He longed so much to take her right then, but he forced himself to be slow. He laid her down gently on the ground and crawled on top of her. She watched him with pleading eyes as she pulled his shirt off. His chest was so perfectly shaped, hard muscle was so promenade she couldn't help but be captivated by it, running her fingers along the grooves. He groaned at the wonderful sensation he got from her delicate touch. He couldn't get his pants off fast enough.

"If you don't want to, now would be the time to say something." He growled running his hand over her chest. He wanted her badly, and it would kill him to stop, but he would, for her. The touch of his hand made her shutter with pleasure and she gritted her teeth. Her fire was growing and she wanted him badly. She shook her head quickly.

"I want it!" She gasped as his hand slipped between her thighs and began rubbing the delicate skin before moving up rubbing that sensitive spot on human females. She gasped again grasping at the ground and closed her eyes tightly. "Don't mess with me! Please!" She begged and he chuckled. And leaned down and kissed her neck and chin, running his lips to hers he kissed them so softly and perfectly she sucked in a sharp breath and held it. While she was caught up in the kiss he slid into her making her suck in more air. Wow, he really knew how to touch her in all the right places at the right time. Her senses were on over drive, trying to process everything that was going on. The strong slow thrusts, his gentle lips on hers, his tongue tracing her teeth, his hands running down her sides, so much, so wonderful!

By the end of the night she was curled against his bare chest trying to catch her breath. He had given her a climax she had never experience her whole live, the whole experience was something new and her body was shuttering trying to processes all the hormones rushing threw her blood stream. He was growling comforts in her ear, keeping her calm. She did not realize how closely related wraith were too human, but they were basically the same. She closed her eyes and moved closer to him, his hands were running slowly up and down her back and it wasn't long before she had fallen asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

She woke up in the morning with the worst body aches she had ever had. Her muscles ached so much she could hardly move. She groaned and slowly stretched each arm and leg separately working each one until they started to work again. Rolling onto her back she noticed a small blanket was draped over her naked body and then the memories of last night flooded into her head. She shot upright and pulled the blanket close to her. Oh no, what has she done? She squeezed her eyes closed and rubbed her face and ran her fingers through her hair. Let this just be a dream, she kept telling herself. Slowly opening her eyes she looked down to her arms and saw the bruises and claw marks. Her eyes shut again. It wasn't a dream. She shuttered and pulled the blanket closer to her. Where had he gone? She didn't care she wanted to get off this planet, quickly rising slowly she quickly dressed herself in the clothes scattered about the clearing. When she had just finished pulling on her shirt she heard him emerge from the trees and froze; her jaw set her eyes narrowed. Her whole body went ridged and he could see it clearly. A slight grin pulled at his lips, but he managed to suppress it.

"Good morning." His gruff voice poured through the air. She forced herself to relax as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and grabbed the rest of her stuff and strut from the clearing to the dart. He watched her walk, long dedicated steps, her hips swaying, but the defiance and anger in it almost made the ground shake. He sighed heavily and followed after her. Perhaps he did just use her, which was certainly what she thought. He didn't want to use her, he truly cared about her, but it had seemed his greed had gotten in the way. When he arrived she was already sitting in the dart, her arms crossed, staring forward. When he made it to her side he stroked her face and almost lost his fingers to her teeth. He tilted his head and looked sad, yet amused. "Was it so terrible?" He purred by her ear, the fire in her eyes made him pull back.

"You used me! I can hardly move!" She hissed holding up her bruised arm. He smiled and slipped into the dart and started taking off.

"You're not strong enough yet." He mused, that almost made her blow up.

"Yet? You bastard, if you think you are ever getting another chance, you have another thing coming!" She snarled viciously and he was actually scared to be so close to her. She was fuming the whole ride back and when they arrived at his quarters she stalked in and shut the door on him. Normally he would have been angry, but he figured it would be good to give her some space. That was a bad idea. When he tried to get back in she hurled different things at him. Yet another argument broke out. Mainly one sided, she refused to let him speak. He would walk away each time, seemingly unaffected, but it hurt. He was a wraith, it wasn't supposed to, but it hurt that she regretted being with him so much; even after all they had been through. After she calmed down every time he did come in, she would walk to another room. Never looking at him, not even acknowledging him. She spent most of her time sitting in the corner with her back to him. It wasn't sure what to do about her. He had tried everything to get through to her, and nothing was working. Perhaps it really would be best to let her go, but it was far too late for that. She simply could not walk away now. He sat at his desk and watched her. She looked unusually sad, not just angry, but sad. It certainly could not have been just that night to effect her so much, what was getting to her. He opened his mouth to speak, but as soon as he did she stood and left. His head hit the desk and he groaned. Why were humans so hard to work with all the time!

This continued for about two months. He was beginning to be unable to handle it anymore; he was going to send her away. It would be better for the both of them. But it hurt to even think about it. He had grown so attached to her. But today she walked up to him with a blanket wrapped around her body. Her eyes were wide and blood shot. She looked tired and sick. He stood slowly and stroked her messy hair that she had not brushed in awhile. Her eyes were watery like she had been crying a lot recently.

"Are you ill?" He asked pulling the tangles from her hair. She diverted her eyes and started shaking. She was cold and clammy. Something was definitely wrong. He grabbed her hand and pressed it to his cheek. "What's wrong love?" He mumbled softly and stroked her forehead. She pulled away, her body shaking. She kept her eyes on the ground, something she had never done before, and it concerned him.

"I want to leave." Her voice was so soft and raspy he thought she was going to collapse right there. Her legs were shaking and he set her on the couch. She wiped her face and shuttered. "I don't feel good, and need to leave the hive." She stuttered pulling the blanket closer around her body. It was then he noticed the smell. She had been throwing up all morning. That was why she had not left the bathroom. She had some illness, what it was he didn't know.

"You know I cannot grant that, but I can get you medical help…" He was unable to finish when she pulled back violently, fear in her eyes. She was trembling now, she shook her head back and forth quickly.

"No! I won't go to one of your doctors!" Her reaction was so fierce he almost jumped back. Quickly he grabbed her arms and held her close to stop the trembling. He stroked her hair and held her close.

"You are very sick, it will make you feel better darling. It will be fine." He purred softly in her ear, which seemed to calm her but she still shook her head.

"No, I will not go. Just release me." She sighed softly, collapsing on the couch again. He fell with her, refusing to let go. The soft rumbling growls made her feel tired and soon she had passed out. He laid her gently on the couch keeping the blanket around her. Perhaps she had a fever; it was messing with her mind. He left to find a doctor.

When she woke up she ran to the bathroom and vomited again. This was number eight for the day. She groaned weakly and collapsed by the toilet. She had to get off this ship. Rising on shaky legs she crawled from the room to run into the legs of a wraith she didn't know. Turning her eyes up slowly she saw her master standing next to him. He had gotten a doctor! She screamed and pulled away, dragging her blanket with her.

"What is wrong with you?" He growled pulling her from the corner she had curled herself in and pulled her to the couch and laid her down. The ship's doctor followed close behind, he stared at her with cruel eyes. She shook her head and kicked her wraith and jumped off the couch and ran for the door.

"I will not!" She snarled, but before she could escape the doctor had her by the arm and held her down. He glared at her and drew close to her face, examining her.

"What is wrong?" He growled, pulling his lips back. She growled in return and hit him in the face as hard as she could, clawing at his eye. He snarled and pulled away, giving her enough time to slip from the room and vanish. The two wraith stood on the room, the doctor shot a glance at the commander and stalked from the room, leaving him there, totally confused.

She sat in some closet curled up tightly, tears streaming down her face. She left her blanket in his room and was freezing. Her body shivered uncontrollably and she threw up again. What was happening to her? Her body was so weak, and the cold air and crying did not help. She sat in the room for a long time, the commander never found her, but he wasn't looking all that hard. If she was not causing problems he assumed she was in some corner keeping to herself and would emerge when she was ready. In her time hiding in the closet a young man opened the door looking for supplies only to find a sickly young girl. He looked shocked then ran in to grab her.

"My god! What's wrong?" He asked panicked slightly. He was probably in his early or mid twenties, he had dark hair, a scruff and very muscular and healthy. He lifted her slowly and touched her pale forehead. She was plastered in sweat and shaking. What she didn't know was this man who saved her life was the leader in a worshiper uprising. She thought he was going to turn her into the wraith. "Can you hear me? Are you ok?" He asked holding her and brushing her damp hair behind her. She stared at him and blinked slowly. "It's ok, you're safe now, don't worry." He said calmly and pulled her from the room, he snuck her down the hall and hid her in a room unused where a few other humans were. A bed, food and some supplies made up the small space.

"Ryan, who is this?" an older women asked stepping forward and taking the sick girl who would fade in and out of consciousness. He shrugged and crossed his arms.

"I found her in a closet, she looks very ill, we can't let her die." He said walking to get a quick drink of water. The old women set her on a bed and grabbed a warm wet cloth and dabbed her head.

"I have no intention of letting her die, but Ryan, can we trust her?" She asked, her deep brown eyes never leaving the girls face, who was staring back just as intently with weak begging eyes.

"It looked like she had been there for awhile; if no wraith claimed her for that long I assume she is a reject. Anyway Nancy, it doesn't matter, she is sick." Nancy nodded and started working on the girl who was now clinging to her wrist. It was the next day when Ryan arrived and his newest member was sitting up in bed. She was clean, her hair was freshly washed. She was curled with a blanket but she didn't look as sick anymore, in fact her glow had returned. He smiled and walked up to her. "Good to see you up. Do you have a name?" He asked sitting next to her. She looked at him a moment then stared back at her knees. A name? It has been so long since she had used a name. She thought hard then shook her head. "No? Alright, will think of one for you." He said grinning slyly. She couldn't help but smile slightly. She pulled the blanket closer and shifted. He leaned back against the wall and put his hands behind his head. Just then Nancy walked in.

"Can I talk to you Ryan?" She asked softly crossing her arms. The girls head shot up as she stared at the old women with pleading eyes. She looked so weak and pathetic. Nancy sighed as Ryan got up and moved towards her.

"What's up?" he asked shifting his weight to one side. Avoiding eye contact with the girl she looked at the ground and sighed. She rubbed her arms and let a long silence fill the air between the two. "Come on Nancy, what's wrong?" He asked, looking concerned now. She shook her head and looked him in the eye.

"She's pregnant Ryan."


	6. Chapter 6

The thought was inconceivable. Pregnant? But how? He paced back and forth, she sat in the corner curled tightly, staring at the ground. She was still trying to come to terms with the whole thing as well. At least it explained her sickness and her fatigue. But conception between a wraith and human was never heard of. This of course forced Ryan to wonder just how human was she? The next thing he wondered was, did her wraith master know this? Would he be looking for her? Despite the total confusion, he still felt a need to protect her. She had been used, she was vulnerable, he wouldn't let her be taken advantage of again.

A similar pacing was going on in the commander's quarters. It had been far too long, there was no sign of her; she couldn't survive on the ship without some care, considering how sick she had been leaving him. He had to find her, perhaps she was hiding somewhere, sneaking food, or maybe some of the other worshipers were caring for her. That was punishable by death, but he wasn't concerned with that much. His first stop was the commons area. That's where human gossip went on; someone had to have seen her. Pulling on his long black coat he strut from his quarters, stalking down the halls, a threatening air to him.

"We are going to watch over you, don't worry." Ryan said, finally deciding to approach her. He was crouched by her bed and took her hand. She looked sadly up at him and pulled away shaking her head. She closed her eyes fighting tears.

"Wouldn't it be better if I died? Or at least lost the child? I mean what will it even be like?" She choked. Obviously this had been a question weighing heavily on her mind, something he had considered as well. He took a deep breath and let it out sitting in the ground leaning against her bed.

"Keeping the child is your decision, but I won't let you die." He said sternly looking at the opposite wall. There was a heavy silence when she scooted off the bed and snuggled next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. Her soft breath brushed against his neck.

"I hardly know you… but thank you." She whispered softly then closed her eyes. It wasn't long before she had fallen asleep. Ryan leaned his head back and was starting to drift off as well when the door opened and Nancy scurried in quickly. She motioned Ryan over then walked into another room. Slowly and gently he slipped away from the girl and followed Nancy. As soon as he was in the room she grabbed his shoulders.

"Ryan!, The commander is looking for her! She is the commanders human!" Nancy was obviously highly panicked. He found out she was being held here, he would surely kill all the humans on the ship! She turned around and paced agitated. Ryan crossed his arms. This was not good at all. Then another fearful thought seeped into Nancy's mind. "What if he thinks the child is yours!" She exclaimed rushing to Ryan, who was like a son to her now. Ryan held her and patted her on the back. Then an idea came.

"That's perfect!" Ryan said pulling Nancy back. She gave him a confused look and hit him on the shoulder.

"That's terrible! If he thinks it's yours he will kill you! Or worse!" She cried falling to the ground. Ryan shook his head and smiled lifting her up.

"No, listen, if he thinks it's mine, he is less likely to freak out about it and kill her. In fact he is more likely to think of it as an opportunity! He might punish me, but it would explain her running off, and it would save the rest of our friends!" The plan was perfect in Ryan's mind, but Nancy was not sure. He figured that a child also might give an excuse to the girl to convince her master that she needed to get off the ship while carrying it and that would be her chance to run. "Nancy, you are a genius." Before she could say anything he had left. She stood in the room, fear seeping into her. She didn't even get to finish telling him that the commander had given a threat to whoever was holding her.

He came to the girl and woke her up with a gentle smile. He lifted her carefully and brushed her hair back. She looked at him strange and wrapped her arms around her body.

"What's wrong?" She asked, still sleepy. He motioned for her to sit on the bed.

"You commander is looking for you." When she heard those words fear lit up in her eyes as she shook her head. "No relax, we have an idea. If you go to him, tell him you're pregnant, but tell him it's mine." The fear was replaced with confusion.

"Why would I do that?" She asked softly placing a hand on her rounding stomach.

"That way, he will spare the rest of the human population, and you may be able to convince him to let you live on a planet while you carry the child. That would be your chance to escape this life." He explained, and slowly she began to understand.

"But what about you?" She said resting her hand on his, concerned for his safety.

"I'll be fine, don't worry, I doubt he will do any serious damage." He said smiling. She smiled in return. "Oh you still need a name. How about Echo?" He said softly. Her face lit up. Finally she had a name.

"I like that." She nodded. Ryan patted her shoulder then left the room. As soon as he was gone, she felt cold and alone again. She had to go back to him, she had to face that creature that did this to her. She shuttered slightly then took a deep breath. Nothing has changed. She was just as strong as ever, he would not control her, and he would never find out this child was his.

The day came when the commander stepped into the commons to find her sitting at one of the tables nibbling on a piece of bread. She looked a lot healthier. Her hair shinned again. A deep relief washed over him, but he kept a stern face as he stalked up to her and grabbed her arm and whirled her around to face him. She cringed and Ryan jumped up.

"Hey! Don't hurt her." He growled. Ryan was almost as tall as the commander, and was well built, but when those yellow eyes turned on him, he quickly felt his strength leaving. The commander snarled and shoved Echo behind him. Stalking toward the human male he struck him across the face causing him to fall to the ground. Echo squeaked in shock and grabbed her master's arm.

"Stop!" She cried out. Frustrated he shoved her off and kicked the human over and pressed his boot to his chest, pushing the air from his lungs. He held it there until Ryan started going pale, arms flailing for breath. Finally he released him and growled, kicking him one more time he grabbed Echo and shoved her from the room. As soon as they were a good distance from the humans he pushed her against the wall and growled.

"What the hell do you think you were doing!" He roared, she flinched away from him and looked at the ground. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look him in the eye. "That will never be tolerated again!" He snarled. He was about to hit her, and instinctively she crouched wrapping her arms around the little bulge in her stomach. He stopped and looked at her. She was not one to flee from punishment. It took a moment, but he soon realized what she was doing. Impossible. He pulled her up and moved her arms pressing his hand to her stomach he realized It was true. "How?" He asked staring at the lump. She quickly covered it and looked at the ground ashamed.

"You don't think I just stayed in your room for the hours you were gone did you?" She said softly, playing out the lie and hoping he would take it. There was a pause and she felt him relax. He believed her.

"That man?" He asked. She nodded slowly and he sighed deeply taking her arm he lead her back to the room and pushed her in. But that was the extent of their contact the rest of the night. He avoided her completely, but she could sense he was unsettled by the whole thing, contemplating what to do. Finally the next day she couldn't take it. One hand resting on her stomach she walked up to him.

"Please, I can't take the silence, not right now." She begged softly. He turned around slowly and stared at her. That stern, expressionless wraith look scared her for the first time. She back up, suddenly afraid he would hurt her child. He stood slowly and moved until he was an inch from her.

"You realize, if any other wraith had you, he would kill you and your lover." He purred softly and stroked her hair. She nodded, holding back her repulsion.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you." She said pulled back slightly. That struck his ego. He wasn't hurt…was he? He growled softly and shook his head and turned away from her.

"The only person you hurt is yourself." He spat and vanished into the other room. She heaved a sigh and collapsed on the couch. Wraith and their pride! She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. She needed to get off this ship.

It was month four, and she was showing significantly. The unmistakable baby bump was fell rounded, and none could deny, she looked good pregnant. The rest of her was still skinny, and from behind you couldn't even tell. She had that glow as well, her whole being seemed to sparkle. Often at night the commander found himself watching her sleep, taking in the sweet scent of a pregnant woman. But something was different, he couldn't quite tell what, but something was off about this whole thing. This morning, when she got up she groaned slightly and almost fell. He hardly paid any attention, but inside he tightened up. She growled in effort and made her way to his desk and leaned on the edge of it.

"Take me off this ship, please? This is no environment for a child." She said softly, cringing slightly. He turned to her and frowned.

"Perhaps you should have thought about that before?" He was obviously amused. She gritted her teeth, wanting to scream: You the one who screwed me! But she knew she had to keep playing this game. She put on her best pathetic face.

"Please, have compassion on me. You can still keep an eye on me, come down whenever you can, you will know where I am at all times." She begged grabbing her stomach. He eyed her then turned around, ending the conversation. She sighed exasperated and shuffled to the couch and sat down. She thought he had forgotten about it, but two weeks later he came to her.

"I have a planet for you. But as soon as the child is born, you are returning." She beamed up at him as he snuck her off the ship once more, taking her to a planet, much to her despair, without a gate. When he dropped her off she did her best to smile and thank him continually. Reluctantly leaving her, he vanished into the sky and she collapsed on the ground in a tantrum.

"Why!" She yelled to the sky and laid back. "Why do you torture me so." She said softly and soon fell asleep in the soft grass.


	7. Chapter 7

She was now at 5 months and seriously regretting the whole plan. The baby kicked often and strong and her whole body was constantly in pain and exhausted. She had wandered about the planet as far as she could, but she still did not come to any people. Did he really leave her on a deserted planet? Did the fool know nothing! Groaning she collapsed on the ground. Well at least there were a lot of edible plants. She lay on the ground staring into the stars almost begging him back, to give her comfort once more. She quickly drove the thought out. She wanted this; she was going to escape, if she wanted anything she had to work for it. Soon she fell asleep in the middle of the open field. She dreamt of awful things, of the commander taking her baby, or killing him, of her dying in child birth, of the baby being a monster and torturing people. Name it, she dreamt it.

At some point in the middle of the night she woke up in a cold sweat shearing whispers. At first she only thought they were in her dreams but slowly they grew louder. Opening her eyes and sitting up she peered around the open space and spotted a flame to the distance. Finally rescue! Or that's what she hoped. Standing slowly she crept up on the camp, scouting out if it was safe, she stared in the shadows and taking cover behind some bush. As if all of her dreams had come true, she spotted a group of older women who reminded her of Nancy. They were talking in a language she could not quite make out. Emerging slowly from the shadows the women immediately stopped talking and looked her over. After a pause one got up, recognizing her condition and took her by the fire and gave her food.

"Thank you so much!" Echo exclaimed taking the food and sitting by the warm fire. The women just smiled and wrapped a blanket around her. She wasn't sure if they spoke her language, but she knew they understood her gratitude. So thankful for their acceptance, otherwise she was not sure what she would do. Spotting a younger woman, full of youth, possibly close to her age, was smiling at her. Staring into the fire Echo began longing for her youth again. She wasn't very old, but the child made her feel otherwise. She had never intended on baring children until she was in her thirties. Now here she was forced to take on this unknown child, not even sure if it was human or wraith. Slowly she began drifting away in her thoughts that she didn't even notice she was crying. Quickly one woman took her in her arms and rocked her gently. She knew right there that these people would take good care of her.

They took her into their society, cared for her, gave her a home, friends, nothing could be better. They did speak a different language but it wasn't too much different from her own. Their town was humble yet nice, everyone knew each other and they all worked together. A better place could not be found. One day though Echo came to realize if her child was wraith, she could not remain here to give birth, surely they would quickly reject her. Sighing she wrapped her arms around her swollen stomach and stepped outside into the bustling town. Heading down the road she picked up a few supplies and her closest friend, Marilen, came running up beside her. Marilen was the same age and had recently gotten married. She was the younger woman in the group. They had taken her out in celebration for her engagement.

"Good morning Echo! How are you today?" She asked with that smooth accent that their people had. Echo smiled and waved to her with one hand, the other still resting on her abdomen.

"Hello Marilen, I'm doing well." She responded softly, picking up her small bag and turning to face her. Marilen smiled and pressed her hand to her stomach and giggled. Marilen and her husband had recently decided to have a child and she was so excited. Though she tried to find out how Echo became pregnant and wandering out in the wilderness all she could gather was that her husband had left her.

"When do you think your child is due?" She asked turning to look at her still beaming. Echo shrugged lightly and began walking again with her friend close behind.

"I'm not sure, soon I would guess, he kicks more than any child I have known!" She exclaimed exasperated. Marilen laughed and shook her head taking Echo's arm in her own and skipping lightly along side.

"That means he will be strong, you should think of it as a blessing." She purred, turning her eyes back to the bump where a child rested, only waiting until he was strong enough to come into their world. Nothing fascinated her more.

"I will be sure to do that after he is born!" She was certain it was a boy. How? No one could say for sure, but a mother simply knows these things, perhaps it's because of the strong connections. And no stronger connections would be said then between these two. She had recently decided no matter what this child was, she would defend him with her life. He was hers and hers alone. She had also decided that the commander will never meet her son. Surely he would recognize the connection and try to take him from her. She would not allow her child to fall under the influence of the wraith, no matter whom or what he was. He would be raised human, in a gentle world, never knowing the horror that was his father.

Arriving back home she closed the door quickly. She had begun packing and preparing, she had to leave because he was due anytime, she would be devastated to be caught in labor in front of her friends. She put the food she bought in her pack and closed in gently. She would be leaving tonight when everyone had gone to bed. It was then a crippling pain hit. She collapsed on the ground and cried out. No, it couldn't be now! She tried pulling herself up but the pain struck again. Her whole body was twisting in pain. He was pressing against her spine paralyzing her. Sweat beaded on her forehead and she gritted her teeth. Such a stubborn child. If he wanted to come he was going to. She cried out again as the baby shifted. Please! She begged into the still air, only broken by her own moans and cries. Please child, do not come now! Marilen happened to be walking by her door outside and stepped in when she heard her scream. Poking her head around the corner she called out, unsure what exactly she had heard.

"Echo? Is everything alright?" Upon perceiving her on the ground she ran up beside her in a panic. "Is the baby coming already?" She yelled unnecessarily loud. Nodding her head stiffly she gritted her teeth in pain. Carefully helping her up, she put her on the bed close by, though it was an extreme struggle considering with child Echo was a good deal heavier. Not knowing what to do she just stood there holding Echo's hand. "It's going to be alright, just hand on." She gave a poor pep talk but it kept her distracted. Just as the baby began coming she passed out, leaving the world in a flash of black. The last thing she remembered was fear for her child, leaving her in the hands of someone who has no idea.

When she did finally come to there were many people inside her house. A moment to regain herself and then the most excruciating pain and fear hit. Her eyes darted around as she tried pulling herself up only to be hit with pain.

"Where is my child? Where is he?" Her screams were piercing and rang throughout the house. Everyone fell silent turning to look at her. Trying to sit up Lehian, the birthing mother came running up to keep her in bed. This only panicked Echo more. She began fighting her and the pain.

"Relax Echo! You must stay in bed, you had a dangerous labor!" Lehian trying explaining in a soothing voice, but nothing stopped her, not until Marilen walked in with something small cradled in her arm. She was smiling down at it.

"It's ok Echo, he's ok. Oh and he is the most beautiful precious thing I have ever seen!" She cooed over him. Walking up to Echo she handed him to her gently. She took him quickly and pressed him against her chest trying to slow her heart beat, but the fast pulse seemed to comfort her child who had been whining slightly until now. Looking down at her child he was certainly beautiful. His hair was soft silk white; his eyes were a bright blue with a green ring around it. His skin was an even ivory color. My, she had no idea this is what he was. She smiled down at her child and stroked his soft hair.

"Oh my sweet child." She purred gently, happy to hold him, not noticing everyone around her. But unfortunately Lehian sat on the bed beside her and took her hand gently.

"Echo, we need to talk." She said softly resting her hand on Echo's shoulder. She wasn't really paying attention, she was far too interested in her new baby boy, but finally she pulled her eyes away from him and looked at the older woman. "Echo, where were you going?" She asked bluntly. Suddenly she froze, she had totally forgotten about how she had been packing. Apparently she had taken notice of everything neatly packed away. Shifting slightly she grimaced in pain.

"I'm sorry Lehian, I… I don't know what I was thinking." She lied smoothly. She seemed unconvinced but then smiled and stood. Brushing herself off she nodded, but now refused to look her in the eye.

"Of course, you were under a lot of stress. You must rest now." She said and ushered everyone from the room. Marilen was the last to leave who couldn't take her eyes off the baby. Echo sighed slightly and stared into her child's eyes.

"You need a name darling." She whispered tapping his nose lightly making him smile up at her. It was then she remembered the promise. He was coming back. He said he would be back as soon as he was born! The fear seeped into her heart once more as she clung to the sleeping mass. She could hardly move, the labor caused serious spine damage. She wanted to cry, not only was her child in danger, now these people were to. Slowly she cried herself to sleep, unable to come up with a solution. But as she slept, in her dreams a plan began forming; slowly it came together until she woke up with a start. "I know what I'm going to do."


	8. Chapter 8

It was the most excruciating painful thing I have ever done, but I had to do it. To save the life of Valimor she would do just about anything. Gently she placed the sleeping babe into Marilen's arms, her eyes filling with tears, the both of them. There was a long silence as the two friends stood there.

"Echo… are you sure? I… but…" Marilen was pressed for words as she stared at the unusually beautiful baby. Echo nodded slowly, it had to be done. She pressed Val into Marilen's breast. "But why do you have to leave? I really don't understand." She was crying now, the whole thing was far too confusing.

"Marilen, please don't ask questions, but take care of my child, let no harm come to him, and one day I shall return. Tell him about me will you?" She gave one last plead throwing her pack over her shoulder. All her friend could do was nod and cling to the child who began stirring. As Echo began walking away she heard Val begin to cry. The sound twisted her heart and stomach. She thought she was going to be sick. Taking off running to get away from the sounds she began to uncontrollably cry. She left that town far behind, but it remained running through her mind, It hurt each time his sweet face crossed her memory, she knew she would never get over this loss, but it was better this way, at least she so hoped. Before leaving she made Marilen promise that no matter what her child became she would care for him, no matter what. She promised, confused she would think she would consider abandoning the child.

When Echo was satisfied she was a sufficient distance away from the town, at least a three days walk. She collapsed on the ground in exhaustion but managed to gather enough wood to make a fire. Sitting by the warmth she waited. Patiently she waited for the end of her life to come and gather her and take her to the darkness where only cold company awaited her. Staring into the flames she fully expected that to be the last bright thing she ever saw. Days passed and each one she slowly made her way further from the place she could call home, wondering about the planet until one night the familiar buzz of a dart rang in her ears. The last tear she would ever cry slowly made its way down her cheek until finally falling off her jaw line, evaporating for all eternity.

He made his way to the clearing where her fire had become burning embers; she was curled next to it asleep. He stood along the perimeter, watching her. He had missed her, but…something was missing. Where was the child? Stepping into the faint light she jolted away. Turning slowly to face him she pulled her legs in. The two stared at each other for quite some time. She had a slight hope that perhaps he had gathered emotion while she was gone, but his comment told her not.

"Where is the child?" He asked with a chilly tone to his voice. She shuttered and buried her face in her knees trying to push the memory out. She shook her head quickly and broke out in a fake sob. He moved up closer to her and knelt down brushing her hair out of her face. "Where?" He demanded. She shot him a death glare and shoved him with all her strength.

"Gone you fool! I lost him in birth, because you left me on this god forsaken planet!" She snarled and shot up onto her feet, as he fluidly stood as well she shoved him again and broke into those dry sobs once more. Her body convulsed, her head jerked and soft whine noises were emitted. He didn't know how to take the news, he had forgotten how dangerous human births could be. Normally he would have done something to comfort the obviously distraught female, but for some reason he did not. After letting her clam down he took her arm gently.

"Then we shall leave." He growled softly and pulled her along back to the dart. She couldn't help b stare up at him in disbelief. His cold heart, how soulless were these creatures? After coming to terms with what had just happened and he swung her into the dart she glared up at him.

"You disgust me." She spat and they took off back to the ship. With her long absence he returned to spending time with his people again, returning o her duties, and somehow he no longer felt that burning connection, as if something had been broken. Surely it couldn't have been just because she left for a short while, something changed. Though he gave attempts at mending it she had become so cold it was simply not worth either of their time. The bond had been broken and the youthful beautiful girl he had taken it quickly began aging, at 30 she could have been easily mistaken as 40. Her life was degrading before him and there was nothing he could do to stop the virus from attacking her soul and slowly decaying it.

Valimor was growing up happy and ignorant to his lineage. Marilen took good care of her adopted son and also had two of her own. The three were the perfect trio. Getting into mischief together, always led by Val. The town had fallen in love with him, but even at 4 the boy showed signs he was different. He was genius, a leader, and by far very sly. He could charm anyone into forgiving him just by flashing the innocent smile and batting those blue eyes. When he turned 16, a lot changed. Having hit puberty he became probably the most handsome boy in town and every girl followed him around. His hair was white, not blonde, white. He had stunning bright eyes and a masculine face. His smile flashed those perfect white teeth and every girl's heart stopped. He was a smooth talker and could charm his way out of any situation. With pale ivory skin he was often found wearing a loose black cotton shirt that hung down revealing a good portion of his chest. His pants usually matched a lighter shade of black, loose and tucked into leather boots. Val moved with an unusual gracefulness, and he fought like a well trained soldier. He took good care of his body and it wasn't long before he became an independent mystery young girls would dream about at night, that smiling face caressing them to sleep.

Valimor often asked about his mother and Marilen would tell wonderful stories of how great she was, but when he asked about his father, she often would turn him away. This mystery of his past drove him to eventually break away from his family, he needed to live on his own, and discover just who he was. It broke Marilen's heart when one day she woke to find he had left, no note, no trace. Her dear son had left and now the promise she had made to her friend could no longer be upheld. She cried softly at her door way staring off into the distance wondering where he might have wandered off to. Slowly her other children emerged by her side and took her hand. He would be greatly missed there, that was apparent. But what if she came back in search of her lost son? Oh god, what is Echo returned to find him gone? Suddenly Marilen became very frightened and ushered her children back inside closing the door.

**Ok, so I'm taking suggestions on where people would like to see this story go, because in all honesty I have hit a block. Feel free to send me a msg with your ideas, it would be terribly helpful.**


	9. Chapter 9

He was resourceful; he managed to live 4 years on his own. But for his 20th birthday the greatest gift he could ever receive came in a very unusual package. Having no gate, it was an ideal location for wraith culling and considering they had been left alone for quite some time a certain wraith hive decided to make a quick stop here. Hearing the high pitch buzz of the darts Valimor stopped in his tracts. He had never heard the sound before yet it registered with him somehow. Turning around he took off running towards the sound, drawn in by some unknown force. No one could match Valimor's strength or speed, or the gracefulness he moved with, like a snake. Maturing out he had grown to a little over 6 foot tall, he had let his white hair grow out until it came down just over his ears, which he often tossed, letting it spike out however it wanted. Besides his head and light eyebrows, Val was hairless, smooth pale skin, covering rock sold muscle made up this man. He looked so human, and yet he had defined wraith traits, something he did not know yet.

He arrived at the town, his old home a little too late. Most of the homes were on fire, burning down, people screaming and groaning, half dead. Pulling on his black jacket he tossed the hood over his head and kept to the shadows. Was his mother still alive? He was not terribly sentimental but few things were important and his adoptive mother was one of those. Upon reaching the center of the village he saw those few survivors had been gathers, surrounded by strange creatures. Ducking behind a burning table he watched the scene play out.

"It seems we have been neglecting you." I raspy whisper came from one of them as he stepped forward. He was skinny yet tall with broad shoulders and a skinny waist. His hair was long and pure white reaching down to about mid back. His skin was translucent green and he wore a long black cloak. "I'll be sure not to make that mistake again." He hissed again turning to the side slightly, allowing Valimor a clear shot of his face. Yellow eyes, pointed teeth and slits along the sides of his nose. Who were these people? Yet the reminded him much of himself, they were far too similar. The apparent leader flicked his hand and one of his soldiers grabbed a woman and yanked her forward. His mother! He could not stand by anymore. Shoving the table to the side in a flash of fire and sparks he strut forward.

"Don't you dare touch her." He snarled darkly. His hood remained up, casting a shadow on his face, and the rest of him was hidden as well by the black clothes he wore. The wraith turned to him slowly growling, though startled by the sudden appearance of this man that spoke with so much authority. Recovering from the startle he grinned cruelly and took the woman pressing a dagger to her throat.

"And who are you to decide what happens to this pathetic female?" He taunted, snarling. Marilen tried holding back tears shaking her head at her son to leave. The last thing she wanted to see was him dying. Glaring the creature down slowly his hand rested on his side where he kept an old knife of his.

"Let her go." He growled even darker, in cast a terrifying air around the village, everything seemed to fade into the shadows. In the flames his blue eyes flashed like lighting gripped the dagger tighter. The lower ranking commander now grew concerned. Never had he met a human who spoke with the power of the high commander. Lowering the dagger slowly he shoved the women to the ground spitting. Only the next thing that happened he could never see coming. Valimor flicked the knife as soon as his mother was clear and with a loud thump, it buried itself into the wraiths chest. Gasping he gripped the blade and fell to his knees.

"You are unlike any human I have known." The wraith choked through blood. Val walked up to him and bent down beside him and pulled his hood back, revealing his face. The wraith gasped, in his last moments, he fell to the ground still, his last experience pure terror. Pulling the hood back he stood up and faced the rest of the petty soldiers how quickly stepped back. This man just made himself their commander.

"Leave!" He snarled ripping his knife from the fallen wraith. It wasn't long before the darts returned to pick up the remaining soldiers. Only problem as Val bent down to care for his mother, one of the beams and he was taken.

The next thing he remembered was waking up in one of the wraith cells. The cool mist engulfed the floor as he sat up slowly with a terrible headache. Rubbing his temples he pushed himself up against the wall and groaned. Where ever he was, he needed to find his way out. Perhaps he was off the planet. That would be the best case scenario as he heard someone approach from down the hall. Appearing at the cell door was another one of those creatures. Only this one looked older, stronger, with a braided goatee. Glaring down at Val he jerked his head motioning for him to get up as he opened the door. Grabbing his arm he shoved him down the hall.

"Where are we going?" Val asked glancing around the halls, he only hot a heavy smack at the back of his head. Glaring at his captor he walked forward. Something told him this one would not be as easily swayed as the one he met on the planet. Spending just a few seconds on this ship he seemed to make a connection with thousands of other wraith on the ship. It was strange to hear their soft whispers in their own language which Val understood. Shaking his head, he cleared the noises. He also quickly learned how to recognize the high ranking ones form the weak ones. It was strange to understand such an alien place. Soon they arrived at their destination and he was shoved into the room. It was empty except for a chair in the very center. Left alone he began to wander around it, looking for a point of escape. His blood ran cold when he felt a cool demanding presence appear behind him, He froze.

"There is no way out of this room." The voice whispered, with that same dark tone Val used on the planet, only this time it cause him fear, something he had not felt in a long time. Slowly he turned around to face a wraith that looked stunningly similar to himself. Gathering himself the best he could he swallowed and averted his eyes to the ground.

"Then how did you get in?" He asked, though not really interested. The wraith simply grunted and turned away from the human with his arms clasped behind his back. Having the oppressive air lifted he relaxed some and lifted his blue eyes to follow the obvious commander of this ship.

"Tell me, exactly, who might your parents be?" The commander inquired, having a hunch. The boy looked usually like himself, he had wraith qualities, but those blue eyes, they reminded him of…

"I don't know. Never met either of my parents. Why the interest?" Val asked crossing his arms and leaned against wall watching the commander pace slowly. It couldn't be. No, her child's father was… and the child died… But… He stopped and looked over his shoulder at the boy. Moving quickly up to him he grabbed his right hand and turned it over. The faintest scar lingered on his palm.

"Where did you get that?" He asked cold, and demanding. He gripped the wrist tightly causing Val to flinch and try to pull away.

"I don't know I guess I was born with it." He said finally pulling his hand free and looking at the wraith strange. "Why to do care so much about me? If I saw right, you slaughtered the humans on that planet. So what makes me different?" He asked walking up behind the wraith. The commander chuckled slightly and shook his head.

"Because human, you are different. You know you are, but do you know what you are?" He purred innocently walking toward a corner of the room where a soldier appeared. The commander whispered something in his ear then sent him off turning back to Valimor. Val shifted uncomfortably. He didn't know who he was, and suddenly he became afraid he might somehow be related to this ruthless brutal creature.

"How do you know me?" He asked, now demanding answers this man obviously knew. He only grinned, flashing those pointed teeth.

"I do not know you, but I think I know someone who does." He murmured softly, giving Valimor a very uncomfortable feeling. Suddenly a woman was shoved into the room with her head bowed. Her red hair was a mess; she looked frail, yet not very old, perhaps the age of his mother back on the planet. The commander moved up to her and stroked her hair with a gentleness Val did not expect.

"You called My Lord." She hissed through clenched teeth. Obviously she did not feel the same gentleness to her master.

"Love…" He purred lifting her chin to look him in the eyes. "There is someone hear I want you to meet." He said this a bit harsher as he turned her face to stare at Valimor. Her eyes grew big, and her hands trembled slightly. Her breath caught, she thought, she hoped, she would die right there. "Do you know this man?" He asked softly. She shook her head violently. "No? Very well, then he is of no use." He mused pulling out a blade and moving towards Val how quickly took up a defensive position.

"Wait!" She called leaping toward the commander grabbing his arm. She had just told him what he wanted to hear, but she could not just stand by. As he paused and looked at her, she ducked her head in defeat. Shoving the boy back he grabbed her arm and shoved her against the wall.

"Why did you not tell me!" He snarled, his lips inches from her face, the growl was so over powering Val flinched away, but she didn't. She held her ground and stared her master down.

"How could I? Telling you would condemn him to the pathetic life I live!" she snarled shoving him back. That was a personal blow and it hurt, he growled softly and grabbed her arm before she could walk away.

"Oh my love, what have I done to you?" He whispered softly by her ear. Valimor could not longer just stand by. Were they discussing what he thought they were? He stepped forward interrupting this odd moment.

"What are you saying!" He exclaimed. The two turned slowly around. Echo was the first to approach him smiling gently. She reached out and touched his cheek gently. The gently familiar touch calmed him and he grasped her hand and held it to his face.

"Oh my child, how it hurt to leave you behind." She said softly looking into his matching blue eyes. He could not believe that he had finally met his mother. Did that mean that creature was his father? How could something like that ever happen?

"How nice it is to meet you finally mother, I never thought I would see you again." He said, smiling slightly. The commander had to interrupt the moment. This child was his own blood against his consent; surely he could not be allowed to live?

"You should not have kept this from me." He grumbled slightly, only getting a shove from Echo.

"You destroyed my life, sucked me dry of any happiness I have ever known or hoped for. You tore my soul apart and left an empty shell to remain with you. The one thing you can do, to make up even in the smallest amount for your cruelty is to release my son, and let him live a normal life!" She snarled, completely unafraid of this threatening leader. He pondered it a moment, looking the boy over. Perhaps he would have a human's life span and die in only a few short years, ridding him of any complications. Slowly he nodded.

"He shall be released. You," He said turning to Valimor "Will speak nothing of your heritage, not a sound, and you will be allowed to live." He barked sharply then, flinging the black cloak behind him strut from the room pulling Echo with him who stared longingly back at her son.

In a flash Valimor found himself on a strange planet next to a gate. A way off the planet. He now had free reign of the galaxy. But where would he go? What would he do? Would he follow his father's orders? Perhaps it would be best people did not know he was part wraith. Standing by the open gate he stared at his future. Flipping the hood to cover his face he strut through, ready to face whatever lay ahead for him.

On the ship she locked herself in the bathroom, crying for the first time in 20 years. He was alive and well, her master freed him, and now he had a future. It seemed that all she had ever wanted would now be lived through her son. What more did she have to live for? This horrid life on the hive? Hardly could be considered living. Turning slowly she grasped a dagger sitting on the shelf and rolled it over in her hand, delicately tracing the blade.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The commander came into the room to find her lying, rather peacefully on the ground, a dagger clutched in her hand. Her eyes were closed, and he could almost detect a smile on her blue lips. He had driven her to her death, to take her own life, and yet he did not feel the loss. Somewhere out there, she was living on through their son. Gently he lifted her limp cool body and took it to the planet, burying her in the one place she truly loved. Standing over the grave he stared out into the distance. Where had his son gone? What is he doing? In all honesty, he did not fear what he was doing, even if he did tell people the truth of his lineage. Clasping his hands behind his back he moved back towards his dart, on day he would find the boy.

Val had made his temporary home on a poor planet. It had a few scattered villages, each one made up of people who knew how to keep to themselves. He lived in an abandoned barn and occasionally made trips to the tavern just down the road. After a few years there, he became a good story to the children of the villages. A mysterious man who never shows his face, always wearing black leather, and keeping to the shadows. No one ever heard him speak, and a shadow cast over his face caused that you could only see his lips and chin, where a blonde goatee adorned the masculine jaw line. He always carried a large hunting knife strapped around his ankle, though no one had seen him use it, none doubted he could. At the moment he didn't know where he was going, or what he was going to do, but there was an air around him that told everyone he was destined for great things. Whether evil or good.

**Look for my new story, continuing the tale of Valimor, Hope you enjoyed this one :D**


End file.
